


Remember Me

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Leaving Home, Memory Loss, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: When Y/N's husband suffers from Amnesia she does the only thing to keep him safe... She leaves





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on the hospital bed holding Bruce's hand he just got out of surgery and is in a coma suffering Amnesia and doesn't remember anything 

"I'm going to have to go away for a while my love. You're not going to remember me or our life, our kids, the love we have for each other. Just know I'm doing this because I love you"

I took his wedding ring off crying

"I love you so much Bruce so much"

I kissed him knowing it could be our last I walked out. I went to the Manor and packed my bags

"mistress I wish you would reconsider leaving the children" I cut Alfred off

"I know Alfred but the less he remembers the longer he can stay safe he would have done the same for me"

"as you wish mistress may I help you pack"

"thank you Alfred but I need to do this alone"

"I understand miss Y/N please tell me if needed be anything"

"thank you Alfred"

He walked out Damian walked in

"mother! What are you doing?!"

"I have to leave son"

"you can't leave mother we need you here father's unwell he will need you to remember his past"

I continued packing Damian ran off he ran back in with the rest of the kids 

"mom why are you leaving"

I sighed they all sat by the bed and on the bed waiting for me to speak. I took a deep breath 

"I'm leaving to keep Bruce safe" 

"what?!" they said 

They all started talking "kids...kids.. Kids!" 

They stopped I sighed trying not to cry 

"kids I love Bruce more than I love myself. I'm willing not be in his life if it means he's safe.. I almost lost him once.. I'm not going to lose him again" 

"mom you can't leave us stay just tell him that your a maid! That can work then you don't have to leave" Dick said

I smiled me a maid I already work as one but it's risky I'm not willing to take it. That night I drove to my old house before Bruce and I got married. I opened the door turned on the lights the room dusty, cold, and looks as terrible as I feel. I cleaned the house I sat on the couch rubbing my wedding ring. The kids came to hang out after they went on patrol. Dick hugged me I a took deep breath. I walked to my room Cassandra put her hand on my shoulder I touched her hand 

"I'm alright Cass I'm going to take a shower after that I'll make dinner" 

"mother perhaps we should go home and let Pennyworth make dinner" Damian said 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Damian" Tim said 

"boy's I already told you I can't I'll be out in a minute" 

"tt" 

"are you sure your ok mom" Barbara asked 

"I'm fine kids I promise"

Jason looked at me worried I ruffled his hair. Stephanie hugged me I kissed her head. I went to my bedroom I walked to my bathroom having a flashback 'I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself' 'don't speak your rib is broken and you have lacerations everywhere' 'your one to talk how many times have I had to save your ass' 'quite a few times and I appreciate it but now it's my turn to take care of you' 'stubborn woman' 'you know it bat's' I remember the first time I had to bandage Bruce. After my shower I got dressed. I walked to the living room and saw the kids eating pizza watching a movie

"hey Ma I bought pizza for dinner" Dick said 

I tried to smile "thank you son" 

I walked to the kitchen I opened the fridge I saw a plate of pizza with a note saying 

-MOM'S OFF LIMITS!! 

I smiled and grabbed the plate of pizza I went to the back porch leaned on the railing watching the sun rise having flashbacks 'I forgot how beautiful the sun rise is here' 'me too' 'perhaps we could keep this place for a safe house or if the kids would like it' 'I love you Bruce' 'I love you darling' 

"you love me and yet you can't remember me" I said crying 

Month's later I continued to go with the kids every night on patrol


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce's P. O. V 

10 months since I've been home I still cannot remember my own children who they say are mine. Nor do I remember their mother no pictures all I remember is a beautiful woman with h/c, e/c, her smile, her laugh. I feel as if I love her deeply. Late at night trying to sleep but can't hearing voices 'I love you Bruce and I know that we've been friends for years and I don't want to ruin that but I fell in love with my best friend. I am so sorry I love you so much that it hurts' 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' I remember kissing a woman I know her come on remember. I must remember my wife. 

"Y/N! oh Y/N my wife, my love!Oh darling" 

I instantly remembered everything our love, our life together the kids.. Gotham!... 

"Shit!" 

Y/N's P. O. V 

After hour's of fighting we went to the Batcave. Exhausted, beat up, bruised, possibly something broken 

"mom can't you just tell him that your both married" Tim said 

"yeah then you can stay home" Dick said 

"kids the less Bruce remembers this life the safer he can be we already discussed this" 

I noticed the kids tense up I turned and saw Bruce! He grunted he's back he remembers everything. That stupid grunt that I missed. He touched my left hand rubbing my wedding ring

"your grounded no more patrol, no more work, no more than a movement of effort from you. I don't remember how long I've been absent frankly I don't give a shit. We are going to bed"

He turned I followed him crying tears of joy he stopped and turned looking at the kid's 

"children.....thank you"

He carefully carried me bridal style walking up to our room. I smiled knowing that the kids are thrilled and shocked... I laid in bed on my back Bruce sitting on the bed looking at me 

"darling I know that you were only trying to keep me from any danger but do not ever do anything like this again"

"I know I just couldn't almost lose you again. I know you risk your life everytime you put that mask on... But if for a moment I could keep you safe, alive and well away from harm..."I started crying" I'd be willing to not be apart of your life" 

"I cannot bear knowing that you we're suffering and I did nothing my love"

He dried my tears that continued to fall 

"knowing you were alive and safe kept me going Bruce"

"I swear I'll never forget you again my love"

He kissed me 

"I love you Bruce" 

"I love you darling"


End file.
